A Ghostly Presence
by TinyChell
Summary: Yup Alli AKA Fem!America has become a ghost and has no clue why. Regardless because Iggys afraid of her she has resorted to trying to talk to Ivan. She has no idea what she is in for... Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Allison F Jones didn't know why everyone else couldn't see or hear her, or why she just went through stuff... She hadn't figured out that she was a ghost... Even when Iggy said it directly to her she refused to believe. And so... In a last desperate attempt she figured she'd find out if Russia could see her. She'd seen what'd happened with Busby's chair... Maybe he knew what was going on as well. They'd been... Well... Things had been running hot and cold for them since the cold war. But she was determined to stop that if Ivan could see her.

Ivan was sitting home at his place, tired from not getting any sleep. He had, against his will, let the Baltics get a break. He walked to the window, looking out at the snow storm, sighing slightly. It was only a few days ago he had seen Allison, but as a ghost. Since that day he hasn't seen her, because she had stayed around England.

Allison tried to put her hand on his shoulder... But of course it went right though. Ivan would have felt a chill as this happened... A distinctive chill that only came from the presence of a ghost.

Ivan quickly snapped his head back, feeling someone or something near him, and met Allison's blue eyes. He was surprised. Shocked, actually. But he didn't show it; instead, he gave her a cold smile. "Need my help, da?" He said

"... Why... What's going on? Iggy's afraid of me... And no one else can see me..." She was completely confused and desperate... And oh did it show.

Ivan's sadistic side was enjoying this oh-so-much, but another softer side of him was worried for her. "That's too bad huh" He smiled, tilting his head a little. Before she could say something he walked away "Follow" He simply demanded

"Ok..." She followed... Wondering what he had to show her. He couldn't... At least she thought he couldn't hurt her. Since she couldn't interact with people or objects that way... There was no apparent danger. It was more confusion than actual fear thusly, and so why she was willing to follow. Maybe he would have an answer...

Ivan walked down to the basement where he kept all stuff. There were plenty of rooms, with signs on them. He found the one he was looking for, going into the room which said 'England'.

Alli followed... Wondering what all would be in here. It'd been forever since she'd been here, and she didn't remember this room at all. But... She understood why Ivan never showed it to her... But at the same time was frustrated Ivan never showed her. Speaking of which... She wondered how Atka was doing. She was most distant from Alaska because she honestly scared her... But... Now Alli wondered what sort of sadness she'd put her daughter through by being so distant.

The room 'England' contained all things that Russia had taken and conquered from him. There were all too little things in the room, According to Ivan.

He walked deeper into the room, not even turning around to see if Allison was following. He then reached a bookshelf that he was searching for. "I took some paranormal books from your... father, once."

"... So... Wait... I AM a ghost?" She'd finally put the pieces together... And seemed freaked out about it. "So... It was all true. The unicorn... The Fairy... All of it."

Ivan smiled. "You see fairies?" He asked, amused as he looked for a certain book in the shelf.

"Now I do... And... Wait... Then the curse on Busby's chair was... Real... You were... Protecting me this whole time."

Ivan froze. How did she know? He found the book and took the book out from the book shelf, taking a long time before answering. "...Da" He simply replied.

Alli 'hugged' him... "... Why'd I ever fight with you? It ruined both our lives... And Atka's... I can only imagine what she's been through... We have to set things right for her."

Ivan didn't know what to say. He could never hold a stable relationship. He had proof. "I'll only end up hurting you" He mumbled out coldly. Cause it was true. He blew the dust from the old book, and started browsing through it without another word.

Alli cried... She didn't know whether out of joy that she'd put the pieces together... or grief at Ivan's refusal. Regardless... She didn't watch what she was doing... And soon possessed Ivan without realizing it. "Huh... What's going on now?"

Ivan suddenly felt himself being surrounded by darkness, right after he heard Allison's sobs behind him. He called "Allison?" But all he heard was echo, and he noticed that he was possessed by her. "Allison, do you hear me?"

"Yes... What's going on... This is... So confusing..."

"I think you possessed me, da?"

"... Oh crap!" She freaked out even more. "Then... How do I stop... Or at least let you have control. Hmm..."

Ivan thought about it for a while, but then came up with an idea. "The book i held before. You're holding it now, da?"

"Yeah... So... What the heck do you want me to do here? Read it?"

"It's your father's book. I took it several hundred years ago. There should be something about this in that"

"... Ok..." But reading the book only bored her. But Ivan found the more bored and weak-willed she was about it, the more control he had over himself.

"..Do you find anything?"

"No... But... Why am I getting surrounded by darkness now... This is scaring me."

Ivan started seeing more through his own eyes, and he moved his arm a little. He started getting control, and smiled. But Allison wasn't supposed to get trapped in darkness. She's supposed to get her soul out.

"... This is too scary!" And suddenly she flew out... Apparently fear caused her to instinctively do what she needed to.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan felt like some heavy weight had been taken off from his shoulders. "Allison?" He turned to see where she was, hoping that she wasn't stuck inside him, and sighed of relief when he saw her beside him.

"... So scary... I'm not ever doing that again. Unless... I can possess... Objects..." She wondered.

Ivan caught on what she was thinking about. "Try" He mumbled out, first very quiet. But then repeated it much clearer; "Try"

She... Possessed the first human-shaped object she saw... A doll that looked remarkably like her. Whether by design or coincidence she did not know. Regardless... It seemed to work. "Hmm... If I could get Kiku to make a robotic body for me... Heheheheh."

Ivan flinched. "No" He glared at her. "We're making you normal, da? Nothing else" He said, not being able to bear the thought of Allison as a robot. What would Alaska think?

"..." Alli sighed... "And how exactly do you plan to do that. If it's risky... No. I don't want to leave my kids... If there's any chance of failure... Just no."

"We're not doing it if it's risky" He stated. "Sit down" Ivan then demanded nodding at a chair. "I'll look in the book"

"... Thank god." She muttered... sitting down in the chair. The irritating thing is this doll didn't allow for much expression... And it was only about half her original size, causing some difficulty getting onto the chair.

Ivan continued browsing in the book, like if nothing had interrupted, but couldn't focus that well because in the corner of his eyes he saw the doll trying to get up on the chair. He sighed, closing the book together and walked to her. Without a word he lifted her up and placed her on the chair before returning to browsing in the book.

"Ghosts" He read and smiled. "...are souls that doesn't feel peace and can't move on to disappear from earth"

"Then... Why can't I move on." She muttered. She could only think of two reasons... Her love for her kids or... She had... Feelings for Ivan again.

Ivan was thinking hard, not even hearing Allison in the background. He realized something. If Allison moves on she'll disappear from the world. And from him. When he realized this, he froze, staring at nothing in front of him. He could hear her voice, but it sounded so... distant. "How did you die?" It felt like it wasn't him saying it, that his lips didn't move.

"Aussie and I threw a party for the kids but... Cali put herself in danger trying to film something, so..."

"...So?"

"So... I died protecting her. That's what happened... It must be... I don't want to leave my kids to fend for themselves. Some of them are not ready."

Ivan wanted to yell at her for being so careless, but he felt paralyzed where he sat. And sighed. "No matter how clueless you are you must know that you can't bring the dead to life, right?" He said it tonelessly, not even looking at her

"... Yes. I'm aware... I'm upset at myself for doing it too. But... It happened. And we can't change that fact. So let's do what we can." She tried to think positive... As hard as that was she couldn't give up.

Ivan rolled his eyes, hearing on her tone choice that she was trying to think positively. He had known her long enough to know that. But there wasn't anything positive about this situation. 'Just give up' He thought bitterly. "Yeah." He said the opposite of his thoughts. Cause even though the situation wasn't so bright, he could still talk with her. Be with her. And that was he grateful for.

Alli was happy that at least someone could interact with her who was friendly. Unlike Iggy. Speaking of which... "... Even though he's afraid of me... I think I'll give Iggy a second chance after this. He is my Father after all... He can't truly hate me."

"Let's go see him" Ivan surprised himself greatly by saying so, as he never had liked England from the start. He just wanted Allison to be happy. And he knew that she'd be happy to see him. He placed the book under his coat, grabbed the doll that now was Allison, maybe all to roughly, and turned to leave the basement.

Allison just hugged Ivan... Happy that he agreed. Surprised as she was about him agreeing with her she wouldn't look a gift horse such as this in the mouth.

Ivan smiled when he felt her hug him, but was always facing away so that she couldn't see it. He headed out in the cold, hiding her under his coat, protecting her from the storm.

He took out his mobile, and searched for the number he never thought he'd ring.

"Hello? United kingdom of great Britain and northern Ireland speaking"

"England" Russia spoke into the phone, and he could tell that England knew who it was by the voice. "It's me."

"...Why are you calling?"

Ivan didn't doubt, he could tell that the Brit's voice was a few octaves lower now when he knew it was him.

"I have to meet you. Meet me at Moskva? As soon as possible" Before England could reply he put his phone away, not giving him a chance to do so. Reply, that is.

Alli couldn't wait, even though his voice was muffled by the circumstances she was in... She had to do it. She had to find a way through to Iggy. And this was her one final chance. If it didn't work now... She would not have any other chance. She knew it in her heart and mind. Hopefully the Brit wouldn't be too stubborn like he often was with her.

Ivan arrived at Moskva quickly. Nobody was out, which wasn't weird cause of the storm. He felt cold, but nothing he couldn't handle. He had been through worse after all. But what he was worried about was if

Arthur would choose not to come because of the weather.

"Ivan?"

Ivan turned around and smiled, seeing Arthur shudder.

"What did you want?" Arthur tried to sound as polite as he could, but failed.

"I want to talk about Allison"

With that sentence Ivan took out the doll from his coat and showed it for the surprised Brit.

Alli tried to keep calm.. But was too eager. "Iggy!" She shouted out, giving the closest thing the doll could to a grin. "I swear I'm not here to haunt you... I died protecting one of my kids... But... I'm so afraid and lost... I can't help them without your help. Please."

Arthur stared with wide-eyed at the doll that talked with the voice of his daughter. "A-Allison?" He stammered out, looking down at the thing and frowned. "W-what happened to you?"

"It was California... She tried to film something dangerous... And... If I hadn't stepped in she'd be the one dead right now... Yes it's me."

"I mean... How did you become a doll?" Arthur tried to ignore the absurdness of it all, but he found it difficult.

Ivan stood still, letting the two relatives have time for them self

"... I possessed it, what else... Though... I'm still... So new to this. One of you two will have to care for my kids now... I've determined it's because I'm worried for their safety that I am still around." Alli shed a tear... Apparently objects could produce tears when a ghost possessed them.

"Possessed it..." He repeated quietly for himself and felt like facepalming him. Of course it was that. Wasn't it him that was the most magical of all the nations? But he let that subject go and focused to listen to Allison, though the loud storm. He saw her cry and felt terrible for closing her out before, when he first had seen her as a ghost. "D-don't cry"

Alli wiped the tear away. "... If you will help me resolve this... Transition... With my kids... That is the only thing you can do Iggy." She stared at him with that determined look in her eyes. He knew it all too well. "... And... I can't believe I'm saying this but... I need a hug."

Arthur quickly picked her up and hugged her, tear-eyed. He hated seeing his children crying. "Of course you do, Alli..." He whispered, brushing the dolls hair softly, ignoring the mocking and amused eyes he got from Ivan. "Everything going to be fine"

"Well... Which of you two is going to try first." She said slowly... hugging England back as hard as she could given this child-like doll as was possessing. Which wasn't very hard at all. She hoped Ivan... As... She knew from experience. Though he tried England was far from the best at parenting.

Arthur gave a quick look to Ivan. "...I'll do it" Ivan said.

Arthur was shocked by this. He actually didn't want the Russian to look after his daughters children. "NO. You're not" He hissed, glaring at the much bigger nation with his newly found courage.

"... N-Now... Come on... Stop arguing... Please. Ok how about we try a different approach. You both try at once and we see who the kids like more." She had to find a way to get this to work. Otherwise... Who knew what her kids had been through already.

"I love your children, Allison" Ivan said, smiling.

"D-did you hear that? You're not letting that creep near my grandkids"

"... Please... It's either that or one at a time.. I can't think of any other solution..."

"..." Arthur sighed. "Can you really trust Ivan, Allison?"

"..." Allison didn't know what to say. But her expression... Even with the limitations of the doll... Said it all. She trusted him easily as much... No more... Than she did her Father. "You're already making chances worse for yourself Artie. Watch what you say."

Arthur sighed. 'She's an adult. She can take care of herself' He thought the sentence that he had told himself oh-so-many times, but they'd never sink in properly. "...Fine" He looked up at Ivan. "If my daughter trusts you, i do too"

"Good... Then you finally understand... Now... Let's get to my house shall we~? ... Ugh. Where's my cell phone when I need it." She wanted to arrange transport so neither of the two could make the 'contest' biased... But apparently she could not right now. "Well..."


End file.
